I am not a monster
by ms luna 'loony' ashwood
Summary: Tom Riddle was not a monster..Hadrian Peverell made sure of that..Tom riddle was just...unguided...and Hadrian went back in time to just guide him... but the end result was not what he expected...no that he was complaining...WARNING: TOMARRY,DOM!HARRY SUB!TOM
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : I don't own Harry Potter , Tom Riddle does.

 ** _Hello readers, I am back. This time, the story has my favorite pairings : Tomarry !. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _"IT IS VERY EASY TO FEEL SOMEONE'S PAIN WHEN YOU LOVE THEM"_** (AN: REVIEW IF U AGREE)

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : the idea**

Harry mind was spinning. Tom Riddle had been a child… It was strange to even think of it, forget about imagining it.

Not just any child, a unloved child who had no proper guidance.

Harry knew he was being a bit selfish but this was a golden opportunity. A opportunity with to be with the boy he grew up to love. A boy who was his other half. Tom riddle….

Yes, the boy who lived loved the dark lord. At first Harry thought it was just lust but as he grew older and realized that he genuinely cared for Tom, and help wanted to him. wanted to show him that Harry loved him.

So, he went back to his dormitory, not to sleep, but to go back in time.

And so the history of the wizarding world changed forever…..

* * *

Author's note : did you like it, do you love it or do you hate it… please review… and do tell me your Hogwarts house if you like..if you are wondering, I am a proud Slytherin….well, seeya in next chapter, Namaste.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, Tom Riddle does…

Hello readers, I am back with another chapter….enjoy!

* * *

 ** _"Nobody is born evil, even evil villains had heart once"_** _(review if you agree)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Not everything you see is true.."**

The great hall was filled with laughter and was filled with life that night… everything was normal in every table, every table except Slytherin…

Only in Slytherin table, a single girl sat alone and was avoided by her housemates. The girl has a pretty face which was ruined by her frown and several bruises. She was short, barely reaching the height of 5"4. She had pale skin and was very thin. She had grey eyes and she was in her fourth year…

Her name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. She sat there alone, starring at her folded palm on her lap.

Tom hated herself. She was short, weak and pathetic. However, she promised herself that she would grow strong and prove everyone that she was above them…

Tom was snapped out of her thoughts as the headmaster called for their attention ,

"Children, please welcome Hadrian Peverell, he would be joining the sixth year"

Her fellow Slytherins gasped and Tom got the message: Peverell was from a rich/ influential pureblood family.

She lost interest in announcement, but listened nevertheless, out of politeness, one of her qualities she was proud of.

Peverell was tall, standing at the height of 6"2. He had aristocratic features and was overall handsome.

" Well, let the sorting begin"

Peverell made way to the stool more graciously than the most gracious purebloods and sat on it, with the hat on his head.

He first looked at the Griffindor table and then at Tom, to her surprise..and Peverell's gorgeous green eyes widened for a split of second, but he regained his compose, and kept starring at Tom.

To say Tom was confused was an understatement. She inclined her head to a side, and to her surprised horror, Peverell 's eye ball seemed to follow.

'What the heck' Tom thought as she frowned and looked at her side, to see if anyone else was near her, but there was no one.

When she looked back at Peverell, he was still staring at her, albeit this time looking amused. Her frown grew in intensity and the hat announced " Griffindor"

Tom's heart sank and she looked down at her plate, angry at herself for getting carried away. However, she could not resist and scanned the Griffindor table and her eyes landed at Peverell.

It seemed that he was very social, unlike Tom, as the entire Griffindor table was talking and laughing with him. However, it seemed that he was still starring at her each time after he has answered a question.

To Tom's embarrassed horror, she again inclined her head, when Peverell's eyeball followed her movement, this time with a amused smile and she looked at her side to see if anyone was there, and blushed when no one was there. He had been starring at her all this time!

She looked down at her plate, frowning.

'Come on Riddle, you know better than to fall for a boy's charm, especially a pureblood one's. He must be pulling your leg'. Tom thought as she ate her food silently.

She would have been one of the first to leave the hall, had there been no rule that she was not supposed to leave before everyone.

As she sat there frowning, a voice besides her said "hi"

She jumped at looked at her side to see Peverell.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk to you. As you already heard, I am Hadrian Peverell. However please call me Hadrian …."

"Tom, Tom Riddle"

"So Tom, tell me, why are you still sitting here? " Tom could not stop the hope rising in her heart, but it was crushed as fast as it rose when…

"Hadrian, Purebloods like you should not to talk filth. If you want real friends, befriend me" Walburga Black, Tom's constant bully said.

"Well, Tom I didn't know that there where filth here, so why don't we go and continue our conversation somewhere else?" Hadrian asked, stretching his hand for Tom to take it.

As much as Tom wanted to take the outstretched hand, she knew that Black would most likely kill her for that later; she walked away with her head down to the come and go room, as she feared that her bully would not leave her alone.

* * *

 **Yay! I finished a chapter! FYI, I changed a Tom's gender as you can see. Hope you are not angry…. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Namaste.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : Harry Potter belongs to Tom Riddle, not me.

Hello readers, here is the next chapter…

* * *

 ** _" Love is a powerful feeling.. it can make a bad person good…or a good person bad"(review if you agree)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 : I beg to differ_**

When Harry arrived in Tom's time, he panicked because he didn't know which year Tom was in.

'Really potter, you are such a typical Griffindor, you wiped clean all your belongs from your time and came back to the past without even knowing which year you are it, great'

After Headmaster Dippet introduced Harry as his current name, 'Hadrian Peverell ', Harry went and sat on the stool.

'Ah, back again I see…'

' But this time I want to be in Slytherin'

'No, I think it is better if stay in your old house, you need to give your Tom her space'

As the hat told him so, Harry looked at the Griffindor table and then searched for Tom in the Slytherin table.

Harry expected to find a devilishly handsome boy sitting and looking at him with a calculating look, but what he saw threw him off guard…

Harry didn't expect to find a girl sitting at the very end of the Slythrin table, looking like Tom with her face covered with nasty looking bruises.

The girl looking like Tom inclined her head and Harry tilted him head too. The girl frowned and looked besides her and looked backed at him. He gave her a amused smile and walked to the Griffindor table when the hat announced " GRIFFINDOR"

Harry sat at his house table and socialized with his fellow house members, all the while looking at the girl…

To his amusement, the girl again inclined her head, and he imitated her, she looked at her side and blushed when she realized that he had been staring at her all this time.

She didn't look at him after that and he decided that he must talk to her.

After the feast, Harry made his way to the Slytherin table when he realized that the girl hasn't left yet and said.. "hi "

The girl jumped and apologized..

" Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk to you. As you already heard, I am Hadrian Peverell. However please call me Hadrian …."

"Tom, Tom Riddle" the girl replied.

"So Tom, tell me, why are you still sitting here? " Harry asked politely, with a charming smile, as he realized that the girl was indeed his love, Tom.

"Hadrian, Purebloods like you should not to talk filth. If you want real friends, befriend me" I turned to the speaker, who was none other than Walburga Black, Sirius's mother.

"Well, Tom I didn't know that there where filth here, so why don't we go and continue our conversation somewhere else?" Harry asked, stretching his hand for Tom to take it. He was enraged that _his_ _Tom_ was being bullied . He would end this very soon, he vowed to himself.

As Tom walked away with her head down and left the hall, Harry turned to face his beloved's bully.

" You will leave Tom Riddle alone" Harry sneered at her.

"What would you do if I don't, Peverell?" Black challenged. If there was one thing with Harry hated more than his loved ones being hurt in any way, it was him being challenged.

Everybody left sitting in Slytherin table scrambled out of their seats as their goblets got melted on its own.

Everybody stared at him in fear as he did all this without raising a wand or uttering a word.

" If anything happen to Tom Riddle, it will be your body instead of your goblets".

Then, Harry left the hall, with only one thought in his mind.

He will protect what was his. Nobody can make HIS Tommy cry and get away with it.

Although Tom was a girl, he still loved her because he loved Tom for he..SHE was Tom and whether Tom was a girl or boy' it didn't matter.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he remembered when Tom blush when she realized that he had been staring at her and think how cute she looked when she blushed.

'Be prepared Tommy, for the storm to carry you off your feet'

* * *

Author's note: Do you like, do you love it or do you hate it? Please give e your review. Namaste.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, Tom Riddle does…( sorry for the delay)

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _It is difficult to smile with a aching heart"_** _(review if you agree)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **I am not weak**

* * *

The next day, when Tom entered the great hall; she knew that something was wrong, for:

1\. Everyone became silent.

2\. Almost all the Slytherins glared at her.

3\. All the other house students smiled at her, especially the Griffindor house students

Tom sat on her usual spot and was about to start her breakfast when a black eagle dropped something on the floor behind her. She coughed as smoke engulfed her and she felt something cold settle around her throat and someone move before her.

As the smoke cleared, her hand went to her throat and she felt a locket around her neck. She heard people around her gasp. Black approached her with fury and greed and tried to snatch her locket from her, but retreated with a pained scream.

"Who sent you this locket, filth?" Black snarled.

But before she could answer, Hadrian answered from the Griffindor table, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

"I sent her the locket, do you have any problem with it ?"

" As a matter of fact, I do. How did you get Lord Slytherin's locket?"

"Actually, I just returned the locket to its true owner."

"Are you actually trying to imply that this filth is the heir of Slytherin?"

"No, I am going to prove everyone here that Tom is the heir of Slytherin."

Just as he finished saying this, he swished his wrist and then, a snake appeared before her.

~Who dared to disssturb my sssleep?~ the snake hissed.

~I am really sorry to disturb you~ Tom apologized.

~ A speaker, it is my honor to meet you~ the snake replied.

"Ask the snake to leave Tom" Hadrian told her.

Tom nodded and told the snake to leave and the snake left the hall. As she turned around, all the Slytherins apologized uniformly.

She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and sat down and ate her breakfast.

For the rest of the day, all the students(except the Griffindors)and staff members treated her as if she were a celebrity and Tom felt sick to the core because people were behind her for her title, and not for she herself.

Moreover, almost all girls started giggling when they saw Hadrian anywhere near her, which made her avoid him even more.

After the dinner, she couldn't take it anymore and went to the library to find out why Hadrian gifted the locket to her in the first place and he had forced her to wear it.

As she was halfway to the library, she started to feel dizzy. She walked faster, but after a few steps, she promptly collapsed on the floor.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a broom closet. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

Memories of her orphanage hit her; she was usually locked in her room like this.

Suddenly feeling helpless, she yelled desperately, just wanting to get out of here.

As the time passed, she wouldn't shout any longer. She sat down on the dusty floor, laid her head on her knees, and wept, completely in despair, tightly grasping the locket, which gave her some comfort.

She didn't know after ho much time, the door opened and Hadrian call out desperately, "Tom? Are you in here?"

Tom didn't know what got into her mind, she launched herself at Hadrian and wept.

"shhh…don't cry Tommy, I am here, everything is alright. Don't worry, I will see to that whoever did this to you is punished."

She realized what she had done and pulled away from him and apologized, "I am really sorry; I don't know what had gotten into me"

"It is okay" Hadrian said with a sweet smile and something inside her fluttered.

She thanked him and fled, afraid that she might get lost in those emerald green eyes.

The next morning, when she wanted to remove the locket before bathing, she wasn't able to unchain it.

Feeling like it was some kind of shackle, she got ready quickly, so that she can meet Hadrian and talk to him about it.

As soon as she entered the great hall, she went straight to the Griffindor table and stood there, waiting for Hadrian to come.

* * *

Ending note: I am very thankful to everyone who believed in me or my story and read it/reviewed it/followed it. Please do review so that I can get your opinion. Namaste.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, Tom Riddle does…

Hello readers, I am back with another chapter….and I am extremely sorry for this delay…..hope I can make up for this mistake…

* * *

 ** _"Beware the fury of a patient man"_** (review if you agree)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: vows fulfilled**

Finally, Hadrian entered through the doors of the great hall. Tom was about to talk to him, but what she saw next made her heart shatter in a million little pieces with she was afraid, she wouldn't ever be able to fix.

Hadrian entered the dining hall with Wulbagra Black and to rest of the students sitting in the hall, it was obvious that she was flirting with him even at a distance.

Tom silently went back to her table, had a glass of milk, and stood up to leave, but a loud noise stopped her.

"STOP IT!" he bellowed, his wand pointed at Black's throat.

"Mr. peverell, will you please stop it" headmaster Dippet tried to intervene.

"yeah, why are you behind that filth?"

"SHE IS NOT FILTH" he bellowed.

"Of course she is, she would have died when she was looked in that room if your stupid magic had not saved her filthy throat"

Suddenly, Black started screaming as white light emitted from her body and she fainted.

The griffindor prefect grabbed me and her partner grabbed Hadrian and we made our way out of the great hall and entered a empty classroom.

"Um… what happened to Black" Tom asked,, looking everywhere but Hadrian.

Unfortunately, it was he who answered.

"She was stripped of her magic" he answered with fury.

"WHAT?!" Tom exclaimed, not able to think about a more crueler thing.

" She deserved it though, she should have known better than to harm the intended of the most powerful wizard in this world" said the griffindor female prefect."

"I think it would be better if I explain this to her" Hadrian said and the other left.

" Tommy, do you know anything about the courting custom of Purebloods?" he asked.

"yes, I do" suddenly, it hit me…

"yeah, you are right, that is why I gave you the locket…. Will you give me chance to be a part of your life?

"yes" and for the first time in many years, Tom grinned and hugged Hadrian.

* * *

Ending note: I know what you are thinking: ' she comes back after a decade and gives me a 300 words short chapter….' However , I have to write exams in another six days, so I hope you would bare with me. Namaste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter, Tom riddle does…**

* * *

I think you guys would be bored because I always start apologizing whenever I post my new chapter …so let's cut the crap and go on with the story…

" _**Understand me.**_

 _ **I'm not like an ordinary world.**_

 _ **I have my madness.**_

 _ **I live in another dimension**_

 _ **And I do not have time for things**_

 _ **That have no soul"**_

 _ **(leave a review saying to whom would you say these lines)**_

* * *

 **{TOM'S POV}**

To say Tom was lost was an understatement. Tom was bewildered, angry, hurt and completely lost…why?

Because Hadrian disappeared..because he left without a trace, without a goodbye…

 _Why ?why? why!?why did he leave me?_

Tom remembered Hadrian's last words " _I love you Tommy cat and I want you to promise that you will always be a good witch and not like Black"_

Tom wiped her unshed tears and continued to study for her NEWTS. She vowed to herself that she would be good for her Hardian..

Later, after a few months, Tom finished her seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and became the DADA professor.

However, no matter how many seconds, hours, days, weeks, months, years or decades passed, Tom still missed Hadrian terribly and though she thought she hid her anguish well, it seemed that Professor Dumbledore saw right through her mask…

One autumn twilight, the white beard man approached her and said, " Tom, I wanted to tell you something"

"yes professor, what is it?" her voice weaker than what she would have liked it to be.

"my girl, Hadrian Peverell was a time traveler"

" what?!"

"yes, my dear child, his real name is Harry Potter and he is the grandchild of Charles Potter"

"…why are you telling me this, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he replied, " if he could come back in time just to be with you, why can't you go back in time to live happily ever after with him?"

Tom smiled at his choice of words, which were so Dumbledore-ish and replied , " because we don't have such a device in our time?"

"however, my girl, we have a very complicated, but at the same time, a very effective reincarnation spell which I discovered on pure coincidence when I was searching for a reincarnation spell when the idea passed though my old but surprisingly useful mind" he said with a straight face and chuckled as Tom burst out laughing.

" it is good to see you laugh Tom." He said fondly looking at Tom.

After a second, Tom replied, " it feels good to be laughing too Professor".

" call me Albus in private child, I am no longer your professor."

" alright Albus… how do I go to the future and give Hadrian a piece of my mind?"

* * *

Ending note : pls leave a review, even if you are unhappy or don't like my story or want to give me some .


	7. Author's note

Author's note

hey guys! i know you were expecting for a new chapter, but I have no idea how to continue this story. Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story, I am just asking for suggestions. you can DM me your ideas or even leave me suggestions as reviews. I thank you for your fantastic support and believing in me and my story. lt means a lot.

Namaste


	8. Chapter 7 : WHEN THE TABLES TURN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Harry Potter belongs to Tom Riddle

 **"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one"**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7** : WHEN THE TABLES TURN

As the sun rose over the horizon, Tom went to proff-Albus's office to collect the the reincarnation potion and also to resign from her job- it would be too suspicious if she vanishes just like that…

She planned to take a vacation to Albania and make it seem like she met with an accident there…

"Turkish Delights" Tom said the password confidently to the gargoyle and it opened to reveal the hidden door; she pondered upon the headmaster's obsession with sweets for the umpteenth time.

"May I come in?" she inquired politely.

She waited for the reply and was surprised as the headmaster opened the door himself.

" Tom my dear, marvelous morning, isn't it?" he asked with his signature twinkling eyes and Tom wondered if he used a spell to make it twinkle so much.

"It is indeed a warm day professor- I mean Albus"

"Then shall we proceed to make it more memorable?"

Tom nodded as she handed over the resignation letter and collected the potion .

"Thank you Albus, good day" as she left the room for the last time, the headmaster's words echoed in her ears…

"Good luck, Tom Marvolo Riddle"

* * *

As she reached a forest in Albania, Tom took the potion from she bag and looked at it properly for the first time..It was a pitch black potion which gleamed the exact shade of Hadrian's eyes as it shimmered in the scarlet rays of the setting sun.

Tom sat down in a clear patch of ground and took in the backdrop as she uncorked the potion and smelled..Amongst the scarlet light and the flight calls of birds in the sky, the potion smelled of the unknown..something alluring..a mixture of lily, rose, musk and honey. Tom sweared that there was a hint of coffee in there..she closed her eyes and drank the potion…

And if lulled by a sweet voice, Tom closed her eyes, and accepted the engulfing darkness….

* * *

When she gained consciousness again, she felt as if everything was different..she was greeted by the sight of a room lit by the rays of the moon. The room felt cold and as she got up from her bed, and looked around the big bedroom, which was furnished with dark wooden flooring and furniture, a bookshelf which was neatly organized and took an entire wall, a compact study table with a vintage lamp shade, a cupboard, her eyes fell upon the mirror on the wall, and she instantly knew what was wrong…

The image that looked back at her was a male version of her…..

Tom knew that without even looking at the mirror, she-he had a dark circles under his eyes due to sleeplessness..and who could blame him?

He spent the entire night looking around the apartment(for it was an apartment) to find clues about his new life..

It turned out that this world was some kind of an alternative universe were soul marks exists to connect wizards and witches to their soul mates and this in turn changed a few events along the course of history of the wizarding world. The most striking example was that Albus Dumbledore was the soul mate of Gallert Grindelward.

The next fact was that his name was Thomas Sayre, the great- great –great-great..great grad son of Isolt Sayre. And the finishing touch to this complicated dish, Harry James Potter was the Minister of Magic who had a bewitching but dark aura, according to a journalist ' Rita Skeeter'

And as the clock read 7 am, Tom realized that he was going to be interviewed by the minster's senior undersecretary, Hermione Granger for the position of junior assistant


	9. Chapter 8: SOMETHING ONCE LOST

_Author's note: Tom Riddle Owns Harry Potter_

* * *

 **"And there is no remedy for memory,**

 **Your face is like a melody'**

 **It won't leave my head"**

 **~Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 8: SOMETHING ONCE LOST_**

It was 7:15 am and by then Tom realized that every wizard or witch had different soul marks, sometimes it a name, a symbol, a physical feature or a trait. It could be even the first words they speak to you. So there was nothing Tom could do other than to just simply maintain him distance from Hadrian or Harry as he was now called…

It was 7:50 when Tom was in the bath tub when he realized that his soul mark said Harry Potter, the name of his soul mate. It was like a tattoo across his collor bone.

It was 8:15 am when Tom stood before him mirror, dressed smartly in cobalt robes made of linen and embroidered Chinese patterns in Acromantula silk that shimmered in light.

* * *

It was 8:20 am when he was in the ministry's lift. He could feel his calf muscles shaking in anxiousness and Tom felt like he was entering the enemy's territory defenseless. Various letters, wizard ,witches and magical creatures were coming in and out of the zooming lift.

It was completely empty when it had reached the first floor, where the minister's office was located. Both the undersecretary's and the minister's office was in this floor.

Tom casted a wandless tempus to realize that he was 5 minutes early for his interview. Looking at the hallway, he wondered why there was no one else for the interview. And after a minute or two,the door of the undersecretary opened with a bang and the undersecretary stepped out of her room dressed smartly in a muggle suit and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Please wait in my office , I will join you in a minute" her tone was professional yet he would say that there was a hint of warmth that shouldn't have been there.

"Thank you" Tom replied and entered the room and Ms. Granger closed the door behind him. The room was spacious with files and papers neatly organized .As he sat down on the guest chair, he noticed a photo album with the photograph of Harry and a redhead, whom Tom assumed was the minister's bodyguard, Weasley.

Before Tom could register anything else, the door opened with a bang and entered the room and greeted him."Good morning , I am Hermione Granger, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.

Tom shook her hand in a firm grip as he introduced himself, "Hello , I am Tom Sayre, pleased to meet you."

"Please take a seat Tom" she said as she sat down in her seat. As Tom sat down in his seat, she cleared her throat and pulled out a file from one of the draws and read it.

After a minute or so, she set the file down and looked at him. "so, tell me about yourself, ."

Tom was hoping this question would not come up. "I am good at defense against the dark arts and transfiguration. I have a good memory and I have a way…"

"What are your hobbies" switched the question,

"I like reading, writing, drawing, collecting rare artifacts.."

"What do you think this job of junior assistant requires you to do?'"

'Aren't you supposed to tell me that?' Tom thought. Aloud, he answered, "assisting the minister in his daily affairs, getting his signature in required documents, arranging the documents, arranging his daily schedule…"

"Thank you Tom, I will contact you later regarding the details, it was a pleasure meeting you" Ms. Granger stood up to shake hands and then accompanied Tom out of her office.

It was 8: 30 am the next day when stood in front of the Undersecretary's office in a black simple, but elegant robe with embroidered collar and he wondered if he the ground could swallow him.

Tom knocked the door. opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning Tom" she greeted him while ushering him into her office and making him sit on the guest chair.

"Good morning .." Tom greeted with a smile, but was interrupted.

"Call me Hermione Tom, no need to be so formal seeing that we are going to see each other every day from now on.. by the way, would you like to have tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, thank you"

"Harry and Ron would be here any minute by now.."

"Ron?" Tom asked for clarification

"Ahh, he is the minister's personal bodyguard.." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Oh, I get it.." Tom gave a short nod.

"So, what am I supposed to do today?" Tom asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, you should ask Harry that, shouldn't you?"

"Who should ask me what Mione?" A voice behind them said and Tom turned sharply to see Hadria-the minister standing behind them but Ron was standing at the door.

"Hello, I am Tom Sayre, pleased to meet you" Tom greeted with a polite smile, masking the tornado of emotions that he felt seeing his Hardrian again and scanned the familiar face for any sort of reaction.

The face was blank before a grin spread across the handsome face. Harry made a sudden movement and grabbed Tom's hand and kissed it.

Tom couldn't stop the faint flush spreading across him cheeks, but he quickly removed his hand .

"Charmed to be served by such a beauty" The minister openly flirted with Tom, but Tom gave no reaction.

"So minister, how may I assist you today?" Tom asked politely after everyone sat down with a drink in their hand.

"Well, since it is your first day, I'll give you a tour of the ministry and introduce you to important people."

"Okay"

After everyone was done with their drink, Tom, Harry and Ron left the room to get their day started.

* * *

It was 11:00 am when Tom was at his table in the minister's office. He was alone in the huge, cozy room as the minister and his friend\bodyguard were attending a meeting in Japan.

Tom by then realized that this was how his life is going to be from then on, he was minister's paperwork assistant, nothing less, nothing more. The flirting meant nothing as the minister was serious for the rest of the day..

* * *

As Tom laid on his comfortable bed that night, he realized that he could never see his Hadrian anymore.. It was the minister that Tom was going to see every day from then, a familiar face to remind him that something once lost cannot be gotten back again.


End file.
